Pétage de câble
by Emy Em's
Summary: OS SwanQueen ! Régina l'aime, mais elle n'a jamais osé lui dire...Ce soir elle n'en peut plus et fait preuve d'un incroyable pouvoir de destruction immobilière. Emma en sera le principal témoin... Bagarre, aveux et plus si affinités. Raited M pour les réconciliations.


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**En attendant la suite de ma FF "Need a family" voici un petit OS qui m'est venu à l'esprit lorsque j'ai revu pour énième fois "Mr & Mrs Smith" Une petite scène où je me suis dit, " je verrais bien un SwanQueen dessus...".  
><strong>**Alors le voilà ! Tadaaam ! :D  
><strong>

**Petite précision tout de même, c'est la première, toute première fois que j'écris une scène M...**

**Bonne lecture ;) j'espère que vous allez aimer.**

* * *

><p>Henry arriva en trombe dans le bureau d'Emma criant qu'il y avait un problème avec son autre mère !<p>

« - Tout doux Kid qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- J'en sais rien, tout allait bien hier soir mais ce matin elle… Je sais pas c'est comme si ses démons étaient revenus dans la nuit. Elle me fait peur là va la voir s'il te plait avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose qu'elle regrettera ensuite.

- D'accord, d'accord…j'y vais. »

Emma prit sa veste et sortit en courant de son bureau allant jusqu'à sa voiture son fils sur les talons… Elle lui intima d'ailleurs qu'il ferait mieux de rester ici puisque la Reine avait visiblement pété un câble et qu'il fallait mieux, pour lui, qu'il reste loin pour le moment…La sauveuse se rendit à toute allure jusqu'au manoir Mills. Elle avait peur pour Régina, peur qu'elle se fasse du mal … Il était tellement difficile de l'approcher ces derniers temps… La reine était vraiment d'une humeur de chien, changeante… et carrément flippante.

Un jour où Emma devait récupérer Henry chez la Reine, elle s'était retrouvée les pieds sous la table à attendre, tout en lorgnant sur les jambes de la maire, que le repas soit prêt… encore aujourd'hui elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu piquer la Reine… Et un autre jour, Régina l'avait carrément mise à la porte sans aucune forme de procès. Et cela durait depuis quelques semaines, voire quelques mois maintenant. Emma avait beaucoup de mal à cerner Régina, et beaucoup de mal à lui parler surtout depuis qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle était profondément amoureuse de sa patronne. Elle ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser… c'était énervant autant le dire franchement. Et plus elle essayait de s'approcher de la Reine, plus celle-ci lui échappait, et à l'inverse lorsqu'Emma tentait de s'éloigner un peu et bah Régina s'accrochait à elle.

Emma soupira un grand coup avant de sortir de sa voiture de fonction et se dirigea d'un pas volontaire vers la porte d'entrée de la bâtisse. Elle ouvrit la porte qui était ouverte, Henry avait dû oublier de la fermer en partant… Elle se baissa juste à temps pour éviter une boule de feu qui lui arrivait droit dessus !

« - C'est quoi ce bordel ? Se hurla-t-elle à elle-même. »

Elle tenta de se ré-aventurer à l'intérieur. Elle parcourut à peine 3 mètres que Régina lui faisait déjà face, se tenant en haut des escaliers juste après l'entrée principale, prenant Emma de haut. Elles se regardèrent, l'incompréhension se lisait du côté d'Emma, et la colère pure du côté de Régina.

La Reine prépara une nouvelle boule de feu qu'elle dirigea immédiatement vers l'intruse. Emma eu juste le temps de réagir pour faire un bouclier magique qui dévia l'attaque de la Reine. Oui Emma avait appris quelques trucs sur la magie, et ce n'est pas avec un flingue qu'elle arrivera à lutter contre Régina.

« - Régina ?! Mais vous êtes pas bien ou quoi ?!

- LA FERME ! »

Nouvelle boule de feu qui rebondit une nouvelle fois sur le bouclier d'Emma et alla s'écraser sur le pan droit du mur. Emma se rua alors sur la Reine pour l'immobiliser mais elle fut éjectée dans le salon avec force et s'écrasa sur la table qui céda sous le poids de la blonde.

S'en était trop pour Emma, elle se releva difficilement et alla s'abriter derrière le canapé. Elle balança à l'aveuglette un champ de force qui percuta l'embrasure de la porte à côté de Régina qui se protégea des éclats de bois avec ses bras.

Emma pouvait sentir la magie de la Reine crépiter dans toute la pièce…

Le canapé fut envoyé de l'autre côté de la pièce laissant la sauveuse à découvert qui se prit de plein fouet un sort dont l'effet ressemblait à recevoir un coup de poing en pleine gueule. Elle vola en prime jusqu'au mur derrière elle émettant un son sourd suite à la douleur. Emma essuya le petit filet de sang qui s'écoulait de sa lèvre inférieure et se releva faisant de nouveau face à Régina dont la fureur ne quittait pas son corps.

« - mais qu'est ce qu'il vous prend bon sang ! »

Régina envoya un sort qu'Emma dévia facilement.

« - Répondez-moi Régina ! »

Encore un, chaque sort que Régina lançait amenait la Reine à s'avancer vers Emma qui continuait de dévier les sorts les uns après les autres détruisant chaque fois un peu plus la belle maison du maire.

Elles se retrouvèrent finalement l'une en face de l'autre à distance de bras. Toutes deux aillant préparer un sort au cas où l'affrontement ne serait pas terminé.

Emma voyait Régina hésité à la lancer le dernier… elle semblait en avoir terriblement envie, mais se ravisait aussi vite que l'envie lui reprenait.

« - Et bien allez-y ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez hein ?! Défia Emma. Vous avez peur ? Vous ne vouliez pas me faire de mal il y a quelques instants ? Et bien allez-y lancez-le !

- Tais-toi, murmura Régina…

- Que dalle ! vous vouliez me tuer il y a quelques instants, mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez vous ? La semaine dernière vous m'invitiez à dîner et là vous tentez de ma tuer à coup de boules de feu ?!

- Tais-toi, dit Régina un peu plus fort.

- J'attends ! expliquez-moi allez-y !

- Mais tu vas te taire, Hurla finalement Régina en lui balançant son poing à elle dans la figure de la sauveuse. »

Emma se retrouva de nouveau projeter contre le mur se tenant la mâchoire. Régina s'était alors détourner de la blonde en pleurant de rage.

Et Emma comprit. Régina avait besoin d'elle. Toutes ces fois où la Reine et elle avaient jouées au chat et à la souris se cherchant puis se séparant. Toutes ces fois où Régina lui lançait des piques qui faisaient toujours rougir la blonde. Toutes ces fois où leurs bras s'étaient frôlés et que les frissons avaient parcourus leurs corps en même temps…

La sauveuse prit appuie sur le mur pour se remettre sur ses jambes et se précipita sur Régina, le prenant par le bras pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Sans aucun pré-avis elle plaqua avec fougue ses lèvres sur celles de la Reine qui, choquée, ne répondit pas tout de suite. Qui aurait pensé qu'il faille en arriver à la destruction de biens immobiliers pour arriver à faire comprendre à Emma ce que la Reine ressentait ?

Emma dévorait les lèvres de Régina qui répondait tout aussi avidement aux assauts du Shériff tout en posant ses mains sur ses hanches la rapprochant encore plus d'elle. Si elles avaient pu fusionner à ce moment-là elles l'auraient probablement fait !

Emma délaissa les lèvres de la Reine et s'attaqua au coup qui lui offrait Régina, elle laissait des petites marques un peu partout tandis que les doigts de Régina s'attardaient dans la crinière blonde. Emma enleva la chemise que la Reine avait coincée dans son joli pantalon noir et passa sa main sur le ventre de sa future amante. Elle remonta jusqu'à la naissance du soutient gorge de la Reine en faisant de légère caresses du bout des doigts. Régina gémissait déjà alors que la Sauveuse l'avait à peine touchée.

Emma arracha complètement la chemise de son amante faisant éclater les boutons à travers la pièce et l'enleva précipitamment des épaules de Régina. Elle plaça alors ses mains sur la chute de rein absolument divine de la Reine tout en lui reprenant les lèvres dans un baiser débordant de désir et d'amour. Régina, qui n'aimait pas être la proie trop longtemps, fit reculer Emma jusqu'au mur où elle s'était retenu quelques instants plutôt après avoir reçu une magnifique droite de la Reine. Elle commençait à lui défaire le bouton de son jean et passa la main entre le tissu du jean et celui du petit shorty qu'Emma portait. Régina passait ses doigts sur le tissu qui devenait de plus en plus humide au fur et à mesure du petit jeu de Mme le Maire. Régina souriait dans le baiser qu'elle échangeait avec sa Sauveuse ravie de constater qu'elle lui faisait autant d'effet.

Emma était à deux doigts de la supplier d'arrêter de jouer, et la Reine le savait et se délectait du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur sa blonde préférée. Elle retira brusquement sa main, surprenant ainsi Emma qui ne tarda pas à grogner de frustration en soufflant un « Putin Régina s'teuplait ». Mais Régina ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle voulait qu'Emma soit tellement excitée qu'elle aurait le plus bel orgasme qu'elle ait jamais connu. La Reine s'empressa alors d'enlever la veste du shériff qui alla valser un peu plus loin dans le désordre ambiant, et retira presque aussitôt après son tee-shirt suivi de très près par le soutient gorge ! Régina prit alors entre ses lèvres le téton gauche d'Emma qui gémit de surprise et de plaisir, alors que l'autre main malaxait férocement l'autre sein de la blonde. Emma ne savait tellement plus où elle était que ses bras s'étaient naturellement levés au-dessus de sa tête, elle les garda quelques instants dans cette position ne sachant pas trop quoi faire avec, avant de poser ses mains sur la tête de Régina occupée à maltraiter les seins de son amante. Les doigts d'Emma se perdirent dans la chevelure brune de la Reine. Elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait embrasser ses lèvres par une petite pression sur son crâne, Régina se releva alors et prit possession de la bouche de la sauveuse.

Entre deux baisers, Emma réussit à parler.

« - ce n'est pas très juste ça Votre Altesse. Je suis quasiment nue alors que vous… »

Régina sourit et défit elle-même son soutient gorge libérant ainsi sa poitrine qu'Emma admira sans aucune gêne. Elle se rejeta ensuite avidement sur les lèvres d'Emma, pressant leurs poitrines l'une contre l'autre. Elles gémirent ensemble de la sensation causée par ce contact plus qu'agréable. La sauveuse plaça stratégiquement ses mains sur les hanches de la Mairesse pour la retourner d'un mouvement de bassin contre le mur. Régina atterrit sur ce mur sans aucune douceur et étouffa sa plainte comme elle put. Mais Emma s'en fichait bien… elle voulait faire l'amour à la Reine là tout de suite, elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle déboutonna à son tour le pantalon de Régina, mais elle ne se contenta pas de le déboutonner, elle le fit glisser les long des jambes interminablement belles de sa belle brune avant que celle-ci ne l'aide en soulevant ses pieds pour retirer complètement le vêtement qui alla rejoindre les autres. Elle remonta en déposant des baisers sur la jambe droite de Régina qui baissa sa main pour atteindre le haut du crâne d'Emma. La sauveuse venait d'arriver en haut des cuisses et passa délicatement sa main derrière et attrapa fermement la fesse de son amante, elle souffla sur le fin tissus séparant encore Régina du plaisir avant de l'embrasser comme elle embrasserait sa bouche pulpeuse d'un délicat baiser tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« - Emma tu vas te décider à me … »

Régina ne put même pas finir sa phrase que son tanga se trouvait à ses chevilles et qu'Emma commençait à suçoter doucement le petit bouton de plaisir de sa nouvelle compagne. Régina essaya de se cramponner à quelque chose sur le mur mais n'y trouva rien. Tandis qu'Emma continuait de passer parfois tendrement parfois un peu plus rapidement des coups de langues merveilleusement bien placés. Elle faisait des aller-retours le long de l'intimité de Régina qui se cambrait de plus en plus. Et quand la Sauveuse faisait rentrer un petit morceau de langue directement dans son antre, elle perdait complètement pieds. Les caresses qu'Emma n'avaient jamais cessé de lui prodiguer le long de ses jambes, associé à ce magistral cunnilingus eurent raison de la résistance de la Reine qui cria son plaisir si fort qu'Emma était sûre que la moitié de la ville avait entendu.

Régina se laissa glisser le long du mur, elle en profita pour enlever le tanga qui était resté accroché à ses chevilles. Alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, elle ordonna entre deux inspirations qu'Emma enlève ses chaussures ainsi que son pantalon. Emma le fit immédiatement profitant de ce moment pour prendre tout son temps et ainsi admirer les yeux de Régina, emplis de désirs, qui suivaient avec attention les mouvements de ses mains alors qu'elle descendait son jean sur ses jambes. Emma se retrouva donc en shorty devant une Régina qui avait l'air d'avoir faim. Elle s'avança vers sa Sauveuse et l'allongea d'une pression sur les épaules.

Régina vint se coller de tout son long sur le corps presque entièrement dénudée de son amante, le contact de leurs poitrines les électrisa une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle embrassait amoureusement le cou d'Emma. La blonde ne savait plus où mettre ses mains tant le plaisir lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle sortit de sa demi-torpeur en sentant sa compagne descendre sa main de plus en plus bas, frôlant délicatement le ventre, la hanche puis s'attarda sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Emma allait devenir dingue si Régina ne faisait pas quelque chose, maintenant !

« - Régina je t'en prie… »

La Reine se délectait. Elle aimait tellement avoir cette emprise sur Emma. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents en se relevant un peu pour ancrer ses yeux dans ceux de sa victime. Et elle attendit tout en souriant et en continuant ses caresses autour de l'intimité de la Sauveuse. Emma lançait littéralement des signaux de détresses pour faire comprendre à Régina qu'il était plus que temps qu'elle s'occupe d'elle ! Mais Régina continuait de jouer, passant par pure maladresse un doigt entre les lèvres intimes de la blonde, caressant à peine son clitoris, juste de quoi faire monter le désir encore et encore.

Emma gigotait sous elle essayant d'appuyer elle-même plus fort lorsque la Reine passait par inadvertance sur son petit bouton rose, mais chaque fois Régina l'évitait. Elle gémissait, des plaintes suppliantes et une douce musique aux oreilles de la Reine Régina.

Elle décida cependant qu'il était temps d'arrêter de jouer, et qu'il fallait passer aux choses sérieuses. La brune se repositionna correctement sur le corps d'Emma lui volant des baisers qui n'avaient rien de chastes et inséra dans le même mouvement deux doigts dans l'antre d'Emma qui se cambra violemment sous son bourreau. Régina alternait subtilement la lenteur, la vitesse, la douceur et la violence. Emma ne savait plus où elle était, ne savait plus qui elle était tellement le plaisir et l'excitation la submergeaient. Les gémissements des deux femmes emplirent la pièce et Emma se libéra lorsque Régina avait appuyé son pouce sur son clitoris gonflé. Régina sentait les parois de sa Sauveuse se resserrer autour de ses doigts et elle se coucha aux côtés de son amante après que celle-ci soit calmée.

« - wahou… » Fut le seul mot qu'Emma put sortir.

Régina s'appuya sur son coude pour admirer sa compagne qui lui souriait…Dieu qu'elle l'aimait ! Elle s'était rendu compte depuis bien longtemps que ses sentiments envers Emma avaient changés, mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à mettre de mots dessus jusqu'à il y a quelques mois. Elle s'était mise à éprouver des sentiments peu ordinaires pour la blonde, des émotions qu'elle n'avait pas ressenties depuis pas mal de temps. La jeune femme avait alors prit de plus en plus de place dans l'esprit de la Reine ainsi que dans son cœur qui battait plus vite lorsqu'elle passait la porte du Manoir pour déposer Henry et prendre un café… Régina avait alors multiplié les efforts pour se rapprocher de la Sauveuse, mais celle-ci ne voyait rien. Emma était tellement préoccupée à se morfondre sur l'impossibilité que Régina puisse un jour l'aimer comme elle l'aime qu'elle s'était mis des barrières pour ne pas céder à la tentation royale. De ce fait Emma n'avait même pas remarqué tous les efforts de la Reine. Et ce soir s'en était trop. Régina avait commencé par ne casser qu'un verre ou deux, puis plus ça allait plus la colère montait et elle avait fini par détruire peu à peu sa maison sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait.

Mais en regardant la femme, sa femme, encore nue à ses côtés, un sourire béat collé sur les lèvres, elle se dit que la destruction de la maison n'était que secondaire.

Emma se rapprocha de Régina et colla son corps chaud contre celui de la Reine, elles entrelacèrent leurs jambes, faisant se rencontrer leur pubis. Emma enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son amante qui lui caressa alors tendrement les cheveux. Elle jouait avec quelques mèches de cheveux blonds, s'amusant à les entortiller entre ses doigts. Le désordre autour d'elle ne semblait pas les gêner… il y avait du verre, des éclats de bois, des morceaux de mousse de coussin ainsi que leurs emballages en cuir éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce, mais elles s'en fichaient, rien n'était plus important que la bulle dans laquelle elles venaient de s'enfermer. Cette bulle de bonheur qui leur réchauffait le cœur.

« - Régina ? appela Emma en décalant un peu se tête du cou de sa Reine.

- Mhm ?

- Tu as une droite absolument incroyable. Moi qui pensais que tu n'étais pas du genre à frapper les gens je me suis bien faîte avoir. »

Régina soupira avant de rigoler doucement. Elle prit tendrement possession des lèvres d'Emma et descendit sur sa mâchoire là où elle l'avait frappé quelques instants plus tôt.

« - Désolée, c'est venu tout seul.

- Ouais on va dire ça…

- Et bravo pour ta remarquable maîtrise de la magie. Tu t'es entraînée ?

- Evidemment, on ne sait jamais, au cas où une psychopathe viendrait à attaquer Storybrooke. Une psychopathe avec des pouvoirs évidemment.

- Impressionnant. »

Emma souriait de toutes ses dents.

Elle remonta ensuite sa jambe contre l'intimité de Régina qui réagit aussitôt. Emma commença à bouger frottant cette jambe entre les cuisses de Mme le Maire.

« - serais-tu du genre insatiable ? Questionna-t-elle amusée.

- Tu n'as pas idée… »

Elles grimpèrent d'un commun accord jusqu'à la chambre de Régina qui était dans un état beaucoup plus décent.

Les deux femmes firent l'amour, encore et encore, découvrant le corps de l'autre avec envie, avec passion et tendresse à la fois. Elles s'endormirent complètement épuisées sur les coups des 4h et quelques du matin ne se réveillant que 8h plus tard.

Emma fut la première à ouvrir les yeux. Elle s'était un peu éloignée de Régina pendant la nuit mais combla rapidement la distance qu'elle avait mise entre elles pressant son corps contre le dos de Régina. Elle caressa du bout des doigts les épaules de la Reine pour la réveiller le plus doucement possible.

« - Trop mignonne, chuchota Emma pour elle-même en voyant la mine renfrognée d'une Régina qui n'avait pas envie de se réveiller »

Emma finit par arriver à ses fins et Régina se retourna vers elle.

« - Bonjour, Miss Swan.

- Bonjour Majesté ! »

Elles se sourirent, finalement le fait qu'elles se nomment ainsi l'une et l'autre les amusait. Régina redevint soudainement sérieuse faisant peur à Emma qui se demanda immédiatement ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de sa femme.

« - Emma, est-ce que,…, est-ce que c'était sérieux pour toi ? »

La question surpris la Sauveuse qui ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« - Bien sûr que ça l'est, tu ne t'imagines pas depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment, le moment où je pourrais enfin te dire que je, je t'aime. »

Régina sauta alors au coup d'Emma manquant de l'étouffer avant de l'embrasser avec fougue.

« - je t'aime aussi. C'est pour ça que j'ai, enfin que j'ai un peu pété les plombs hier soir…

- Un peu ? Taquina Emma. Tu as détruit ton salon je te ferais remarqué.

- Oui bon, je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler ça arrive. Et puis ce n'est pas si grave, avec les sorts appropriés on devrait pouvoir rendre à ce salon son visage d'autre fois.

- Je t'aime Régina Mills. »

Le cœur de Régina se gonfla de bonheur en entendant ces mots. Elles s'aimaient et plus rien ne pourrait les séparer. Elles allaient enfin être ensemble. Elles avaient trouvé leur fin heureuse.

« - Je t'aime Emma Swan. »

Leurs bouches se rejoignirent une nouvelle fois dans un baiser amoureux et plein de promesses. Elles se renfermèrent petit à petit dans leur petit bulle de bonheur.

Elles se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles. Elles s'apprêtaient à recommencer lorsqu'Emma se tendit en entendant un bruit venant du salon, puis des pas dans l'escalier.

« - tu attendais quelqu'un ? demanda Emma.

- Non. Personne ne possède les clefs de mon Manoir figure-toi. A part…

- Maman ?! »

En entendant la voix de leur fils, les deux femmes se regardèrent paniquées. Emma sortit du lit précipitamment et chercha ses fringues du regard, elle ne les vit pas. Elle se souvint alors de là où elles les avaient laissées…

« - Merde Régina mes fringues sont en bas…les tiennes aussi d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?!

- Je ne sais pas ! arrête de paniquer comme ça, tu me donnes le tournis. »

Emma retourna alors dans le lit et mit les couvertures jusqu'au-dessus de sa tête.

« - Swan vous êtes ridicule.

- Tu m'excuseras de ne pas vouloir perturber notre fils avec des images pas faites pour lui ! »

Le temps qu'elles discutent Henry était déjà monté à l'étage pour se diriger vers la chambre de sa mère brune. Il ouvrit la porte et passa doucement la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

Régina fit mine de rien se couvrant également le corps des draps pour pas que son fils la voie nue. Ils se regardèrent un moment dans le blanc des yeux ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, Henry par rapport à la crise de nerf de sa maman brune hier soir, et Régina par le fait qu'Emma était encore cachée et que malgré tous ses efforts n'importe qui pouvait voir la bosse que formait le corps de la Sauveuse. Régina vit son fils sourire de toutes ses dents.

« - Tout va bien maman ? demanda-t-il s'adressant à la brune.

- Oui, oui très bien…Et toi mon chéri ? Régina était très mal à l'aise et cela se lisait sur sa figure, Henry souriait de plus belle.

- Je vais parfaitement bien, je suis content que tu aies repris tes esprits…même si la maison est en chantier. Et toi Emma tu vas bien ? »

Henry était malin…trop malin peut être. Il jubilait de voir la panique dans les yeux de sa mère adoptive lorsqu'il mentionna le prénom de son autre mère. A vrai dire, il avait envoyé Emma chez Régina hier soir pour la calmer car il connaissait la raison de cet…emportement. Il n'avait alors trouvé qu'une seule solution. La cause de…l'emportement, lui-même, c'est-à-dire, Emma. Il était sûr que cette nuit-là n'allait pas être comme les autres pour ses mères.

Régina entendit un léger « Et merde ! » sortir de sous les couvertures et frappa la bosse que formait Emma qui se traduisait par, « Emma ton langage ! ».

La blonde sortit alors la tête de sous les couvertures étrangement rouge… mais la Reine ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle avait eu trop chaud sous ces draps ou si c'est la honte de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac. Elle s'adossa alors à la tête de lit, les draps fermement tenus sur sa poitrine et regarda Régina paniquée.

Henry regarda ses mères l'une après l'autre alors que son sourire ne cessait de s'agrandir. Il se jeta sur le lit faisant sursauter les deux femmes et se cala entre elles à genoux, il continuait de les fixer tout à tour lorsque Régina prit la parole.

« - Ecoute Henry, on va…

- Te fatigue à m'expliquer maman, j'ai bien compris ce qu'il se passait entre vous, peut-être même que je le sais depuis bien plus longtemps que vous. Les mystères du True Love hein ?

- Et ça ne t'embête pas ? Enchaîna Emma.

- Même si c'était le cas, et ce n'est pas le cas du tout je suis très heureux pour vous ça fait des lustres que j'espérais vous voir enfin ensemble, je ne peux rien faire contre le véritable amour. Vous n'avez cas regarder mes grands-parents…ils se retrouvent toujours ! »

- C'est pas faux, admit-elle.

- Henry, chéri…est ce que tu pourrais nous laisser, ta mère et moi, nous lever, nous préparer et on te rejoint en bas ? on ira au Granny's ensemble puisque j'ai, malencontreusement, détruit ma cuisine. »

Le garçon acquiesça et sortit rapidement de la chambre laissant ses deux mères, enfin réunies, seules.

Emma était crispée, elle n'était pas à l'aise avec cette situation… Elle tourna son regard vers celui de sa Reine et constata qu'elle lui souriait bien plus amoureusement qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer. Régina se pencha vers son amoureuse pour lui donner un tendre baiser qui rassura immédiatement les inquiétudes d'Emma.

« - Je t'aime, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille. »

Emma lui répondit par un sourire et colla ses lèvres à celles de Régina lui montrant ainsi tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

Elles allaient être heureuse, et ce jusqu'à la fin des temps.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**'est un peu court j'en conviens...  
>Verdict ? :D<strong>

**Love**

**Em'**


End file.
